Hand to Hand
Hand-To-Hand: Each part of a Combo is treated as a separate source, and any bulk damage added to a Combo is applied only to the last hit of the Combo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Multi Punch Level: 1 Type: One Cost: 1 End per 1d5+1 punches, maximum of 1 End + 1 End per 2 levels UPR: 1/Round Description: You perform a flurry of punches in a single action. You do 1d5+1 punches, plus 1d5+1 punches every other level (level one is 1d5+1 punches, level two is 2d5+2 punches, level four is 3d5+3 punches). You multiply the amount of punches you do by 1d6+STR mod. This attack can not inflict a critical effect. Template: {(1d5+1 per two levels)*(1d6+Str mod) + Misc Mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Multi Kick Level: 2 Type: One Cost: 1 End per 1d5+1 punches, maximum of 1 End + 1 End per 3 levels UPR: 1/Round Description: This power is similar to Multi Punch. You deal 1d5+1 kicks at level one, plus 1d5+1 kicks every third level (1d5+1 at level one, 2d5+2 at level three, 3d5+3 at level six, etc). You use your STR/4 as your Strength modifier to this attack, if your STR mod is STR/4 (or below), you use your STR/3 as your modifier. This attack can not inflict a critical effect. Template: {(1d5+1 per three levels)*(2d8+STR/4) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Hand-to-Hand Combo Level: 2 Type: One Cost: 2 End + ( Powers cost used in the Combo ) UPR: 1/Round Description: This power allows multiple attacks in a single action. You perform a Multi Punch or a Multi Kick, followed by any Hand to Hand attack which is not a multi attack or an invent. None of the attacks used can score a crit, and you roll only a single Strike roll. The powers used count toward their uses per round, and you can't choose to cancel out part of this attack. You must do all attacks, and you must have all the powers required in order to use it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Shield Piercing Charge Level: 2 Type: One Cost: 25 Ki per action, up to (1+ level/3) actions UPR: Unlimited Description: This power causes your unarmed (Hand to Hand only) attacks to become become Shield Piercing for (1+level/3) actions, spending 25 Ki per action it lasts. This power can not be used preround, and the action you spend using it does not count against the number of actions it lasts. A level 6 fighter could spend 75 Ki to make his hand to hand attacks for the next three actions to become SP (1+6/3 = 3). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Jumpkick Level: 3 Type: One Cost: 3 End UPR: 1/Round Description: This an especially accurate kick in which you leap into the air (or simply fly if you're already in the air) toward your opponent, extending your leg out and slamming into them. You gain a bonus to your Strike roll equal to your level, and it deals 1d8 damage per level, plus your (Str+Spd)/2. If you roll a 1 on the strike roll of this attack, it automatically hits and becomes AP/SP, but does not inflict a crit. If an opponent rolls a 20 when you roll a 1, treat it as normal opposing natural 20s. Template: {(1d8 per level + (Str+Spd)/2 + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Roundhouse Kick Level: 3 Type: One Cost: 3 End UPR: 1/Round Description: A powerful kick where you spin around and slam the front of your foot against the opponent's body. This attack deals (2d8+Str/4)*(3+level/2) damage to your opponent, always using your STR/4 as its modifier, even if you have a better STR modifier for damage. Template: {(2d8 + Str/4)*(3 + level/2) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Slicing Attack Level: 3 Type: One Cost: 3 End UPR: 2/Round Description: This is a hand-to-hand attack which is especially forceful, and capable of penetrating almost any form of shield or armor. It can be a kick, punch, or anything else you'd like it to be, but deals 2d8 damage per level, and is Unpreventable and Armor Piercing Template: {(2d8 per level + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} UP, AP ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Hand to Hand Parry Level: 3 Type: Three Cost: 2 End, 3 End for a Multi attack UPR: Unlimited Description: With this power you're able to use some part of your body to push, stop, or redirect the armed or unarmed attack of another fighter. This is done by rolling a Hand to Hand Strike roll with a -3 penalty, with an additional -5 if you're trying to parry a Multi attack or a Weapon attack. If you're trying to parry a Multi weapon attack, you incur both penalties, for a total penalty of -13 (3+5+5). Combos are always considered multiattacks for the purposes of this. You do not gain any form of bonus by the way you roleplay your parry, using your elbows exlusively to parry would not grant you the +5 to strike Elbows receive. You always use your normal Dex modifier for this roll, just like a Hand to Hand strike, Red Reptiles are therefore allowed to use Dex/4, while everyone else uses Dex/5. If you successfully parry, your opponent loses 1 End per two levels you have. The End Cost and End Loss only happens once per action, not matter how many parry rolls you make or succeed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Shoryuken Level: X Type: One Cost: 2 End per 1d6*10, up to 2 End + 2 End per two levels UPR: 1/Round Description: This is an extremely powerful uppercut which knocks your opponent airborn. You deal 1d6*10 damage, plus 1d6*10 per two levels, plus (STR+STM*2). Androids use STR*2 instead of normal, for this. Template: {(1d6*10 + 1d6*10 per two levels + Str + Stm*2 + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Advanced Combo Level: X2 Type: One Cost: 6 End + ( Cost of the powers used ) UPR: 1/2 Rounds Description: This is a furious assault of multiple attacks in a single action. You perform a Multi Punch, Multi Kick, or a Shoryuken, followed by any Hand to Hand attack which isn't a Multi or an Invent, and end with a Slicing Attack. Pound can be used as the second attack of this combo if Shoryuken is used as the first attack. None of the attacks used can score a crit, and you roll only a single Strike roll. The powers used count toward their uses per round, and you can't choose to cancel out part of this attack. You must do all attacks, and you must have all the powers required in order to use it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Close Quarters Mastery Power Level: X2 Power Type: Three Power Cost: 1 Endurance per +1 Strike bonus Uses Per Round: Preround Power Description: This power hones a person's strike, allowing them to clearly see where their opponent is moving. By activating this power preround it will grant a bonus of 1+level/3 to all Hand to Hand strikes This costs one endurance per bonus it grants and lasts for the entire round. However, this does not affect parries, or swords. *Template: 1d20+DEX mod+1+level/3+misc mods ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Pound Level: X2 Type: One Cost: 4 End + Superspeed cost UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is usable only after someone has been hit by a Uppercut, Power Punch, Flying Ram, Shoryuken, Slicking Attack, Jumpkick or when used in Ultimate Combo. If an opponent was hit by one of those attacks and has yet to have had an action and hasn't been Pounded already, you can use this power against them. In a team fight you may pound an opponent that was launched by an ally providing it is your action to do so. This is an attack which uses the moment of disorientation and knockback (or up) caused by the listed powers to give you to a chance to speed around behind them and slam them into the ground. This attack has a -2 penalty to its Strike roll and requires the use of a Superspeed power (Combat Teleport or any advanced version of it). If it hits, you deal 4d6 damage, plus the damage the target took from the attack which sent them airborn (after damage reduction). If this power hits and deals damage to the target, they are stunned for their next action. When used in an Ultimate Combo, hold off rolling this attack damage until you know how much damage they recieved from either the Roundhouse, Shoryuken or Uppercut. Example: Gohan Uppercuts Cell and rolls 1000 points of damage. After all reductions, Cell takes 450 points of damage. Gohan's next action is before Cell's, so he uses pound and hits. He then adds the 450 damage Cell took from the Uppercut to the damage of this power. Template: {(4d6 + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk + Damage taken from the prior attack} Stun ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Power Name: Ultimate Combo Level: Z Cost: Half your current endurance + Ki costs of the powers used. UPR: 1/Battle Description: This is the ultimate combination of attacks for a Hand to Hand fighter, usually used as a last-ditch effort to end a fight. This is a series of attacks that begins with a Multi-Punch, a MultiKick or an invent. Followed by a Roundhouse, Shoryuken, or Uppercut dealing (1d6+Str mod)*10 damage instead of normal. This is then followed by a Pound and then chasing them into the crator to finish them with a Slicing attack. Finally to ensure the body is destroyed, they end it all with any Ki power level three or below which isn't a Ki Combo. The powers used count toward their uses per round and you can't choose to cancel out part of this attack. You must do all attacks and you must have all the powers required in order to use it. None of the powers or invents used in this attack can crit, but may autohit or be AP/SP as normal on a natural roll of 20. The End loss from this power can not be altered by any powers or racial abilities. You roll a single Hand to Hand strike roll for all of the attacks, including the Ki attack. If this power hits, the victim automatically loses their next action.